


A vampire in town

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Out of Character, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Original Percival Graves, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Percival takes his children on a vacation to make up for lost time after Grindelwald. Unfortunately, even on vacation, they can't relax.





	A vampire in town

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_March 1927_

A vacation seemed like a perfect idea at the time. He and his children had gone through so much stress and they could use some time out of New York to relax. His children never even had seen the outside of the city. Yes, a vacation seemed like a prefect idea to Percival and his children agreed. However, the universe unfortunately did _not_ agree with him. 

No one knew that the Graves family owned a small house in a No-Maj neighbourhood, close to Las Vegas. Percival's mother had bought it and the family had spent several summers there, talking and playing with the neighbours and their children, despite it actually being illegal. Percival's mother had come from England, where the rules were a bit more lax.

Percival hadn't gone to the house in years, either too busy with his job or not wanting Credence to lose his control while being there. So, when he and his children arrived in the car that he had rented using No-Maj money, he really felt at home. Percival had promised himself to act like a No-Maj as much as possible in the next few days. His former colleagues would get heart attacks if they found out, but what they did not know, would not hurt them. Besides, he was still weak after Grindelwald. He had to take it easy

After closing the curtains, he did use magic to clean everything up and get rid of the dust. After that, he transformed his former room and a guest room into bedrooms for his children. When he had done that, he put his wand into its holster and vowed to only use it in emergencies. His children already liked the house and quickly got themselves comfortable

The next morning, Percival stepped out of the door to see if the mailbox needed repairing. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. "Percival? Is that you?" A woman asked, coming from across the road. He looked up and smiled at her. "Why, if it isn't Jane." He said with a laugh. Jane was another old friend of his. They used to play together when they were children.

Jane laughed as she ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, knowing that she would interview him about his life as soon as he let go. She did not disappoint. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in years." She said, looking him up and down. He shook his head. "I know and I'm sorry. I was just really busy with my former job." He said. 

Jane looked at him in curiosity. "Your job? What did you do? Why the word "former"? Were you fired?" She asked in rapid fire. He smiled at her, raising his hand to stop the flood of questions. "I was the head of a police force in New York and I didn't get fired. I resigned my position after realising that I had something much more important." He said. Jane looked at him in silent question, just as Modesty left the house in search of her father.

Seeing the young girl, Jane smiled and nodded in understanding. Modesty quickly walked towards her father and stayed close to him at seeing the woman. Even after years under Percival's care, she still was wary of strangers. Percival simply smiled and introduced Jane to his daughter. Credence came out of the house as well to see what was going on and was quickly introduced to her too.

Just then, a young man and woman joined them, about Credence's age. Jane introduced them as her son Charlie and his girlfriend Amy. The young woman kneeled in front of Modesty and smiled at her, sensing her nervousness. They talked like that for a while, with Percival indirectly telling the other people that his children were adopted, before Charlie and Amy had to leave for school 

Jane turned to her old friend. "Shouldn't your children be at school at the moment?" She asked. Percival shook his head. "No. We're all taking a break. I've barely seen them in the last few weeks, so I really have to make up for a lot lost time." He said, not even really lying. He really had not seen his children for several weeks, because of the situation with Grindelwald. 

Jane smiled at that and nodded. They talked a bit more, Jane telling them about her marriage, but the way she used past tense told Percival everything that he needed to know, before the woman said goodbye and turned to go to her own home. Before she crossed the road, she turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, but we have a new neighbour and he looks a lot like you. In fact: I actually confused him for you, until he introduced himself as Jerry." She said, before leaving. 

Percival raised an eyebrow, before looking at the house that Jane had pointed towards. He did not see anything behind the blinds that covered the windows, but something about the house that made chills go down his spine. He quickly put his hands on his children's shoulders and gently ushered them back inside. He gave the house another suspicious look, before closing the door. 

The first few days were nice. They went to the small city nearby and generally spent time together. They got closer to Jane and her son, with all three of them being very careful about what they told the other family. Unfortunately, Jane's new neighbour had to show his face at some point. He did so on the sixth day and after that, Percival knew that their vacation would not be as relaxing as he had hoped. 

Percival had gone to get the evening newspaper from the lawn, the sun already gone. He kneeled down to pick it up, when a pair of feet entered his vision. Looking up, he saw the owner of the feet looking down at him, smiling politely. Percival slowly stood up straight, looking the other man up and down. Jane had not exaggerated about the likeness. The man could've been his younger brother if he hadn't known any better. 

The man held out his hand and introduced himself. Percival shook it, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight. The man made his instincts, both auror and parental, go haywire. The man's eyes were much older than the rest of his appearance and while his smile was seemingly polite at first glance, there was something predatory about it. Something Percival quickly noticed 

While they were talking, Percival slowly put two and two together.  _'older than he looks..... predator.... only comes out at night.... Oh, no.'_ He thought, trying not to show his panic on his face. A vampire. He was actually talking to a vampire. His hand slowly curled into a fist and he took a very deep breath, hoping that his children stayed inside where they were safe. 

"So, you have children, huh? Jane told me about them. I would like to meet them." Jerry said. Percival tried his best not to glare at him for bringing his children into the conversation. "Yes, I have two children: a boy and a girl. They're inside right now and they are very wary of people that they don't know, so I usually don't invite strangers into my house." He said, trying to keep a calm, polite tone in his voice.

Jerry smiled and Percival could see that he knew. He knew that Percival had figured out what he was. "Well, I can not blame you for that. After all, we all have to look after our own business." The other man said, a clear warning in his voice. Percival took a deep breath. "I'll leave you alone, if you leave me and my children alone." He said. He knew that it was wrong to let him go, but right now, his children were more important than anything.

Jerry nodded, satisfied for now. "Fair enough. I'll see you later." He said, turning around and walking away. Percival watched him go, taking very deep breaths to calm himself down. Credence appeared in the doorway. "Dad? What's taking you so long?" He asked. Percival quickly turned towards him. "Get inside. Now!" He ordered, walking towards the house. His son's eyes widened for a second, before he quickly obeyed. 

Percival walked trough the door and closed it behind him, quickly locking it. He took a deep breath, before turning towards his children, who were both looking at him in confusion and concern. He walked towards them and pulled them into a hug. "No matter what happens, do _not_ leave this house after nightfall. It's not safe." He whispered. Credence and Modesty shared a confused  look, before agreeing. They knew that their father would not say something like that, if he did not have a good reason. 

The next few days were a lot more tense. Knowing that a dangerous creature of the night was living right across from them, had Percival more on guard than ever, but he tried to keep a facade for his children. This was their vacation and he would not let a vampire ruin it, even if he was already thinking about what he should do if things were to go absolutely wrong

He relaxed slightly during the day, knowing that Jerry could not come outside his house during those hours, but the evenings and nights were a different story. He did not go outside if he did not have to, afraid and unwilling to leave his children vulnerable while he was out of the hose. Luckily, Jerry upheld his promise to leave them alone for now and he did the same.

However, hearing how several people in the neighbourhood slowly went "missing", drove Percival insane. He wanted to help them, he really did, but he was smart enough to know that going against a vampire as strong as he suspected Jerry to be, would only result in him dead or worse. He would leave his children behind again, this time for good. He could not do that to them. 

A few days after his talk with Jerry, he was reading a book late at night. His children were already in bed and he was about to go too, when a big explosion shook the entire house. He ran towards the window and ripped the curtains open. He saw Jane's house on fire and her car leaving. A familiar silhouette calmly walked past the fire, before getting into his own car and driving after the others. 

Running footsteps came down the staircase. "Dad? What's going on?" Credence asked, running into the room with his sister right behind him. Percival sighed and turned towards them, knowing that he had to tell them the truth. "Jerry just made Jane's house explode." He said. Both his children's jaws fell. "He did WHAT?! They asked at the same time. Normally, Percival would have laughed at that, but now was not the time. 

"Why would he blow up her house?" His son asked, coming to stand next to him. Modesty went to stand on his other side and grabbed his hand tightly. Percival sighed again, having seen Charlie snoop around in the last few days. "I think that Charlie has also figured out that he is a vampire." He said. Both his children gave him a shocked look. He had never told them why they were not allowed to go outside after sunset

"He's a vampire?" Modesty asked in a fearful tone, her hand trembling in his. He gave it a squeeze, trying to calm her down. Credence had a look of understanding on his face. "That's why we weren't allowed to go outside at night." He said. Percival nodded at that. "I do not want him close to either of you. I will not let him." He vowed, glaring at the burning house. 

"Is miss Jane okay?" Modesty asked. Her father sighed, squeezing her hand once again. "I don't know, sweetheart. I saw her and Charlie leaving, but Jerry followed them." Percival shook his head. "You two have to leave. Go back to New York." He muttered. Both his children immediately shook their heads at this, refusing to even think of leaving him. 

"Are you crazy?! We're not going anywhere." Credence said, taking a few steps back. Percival turned to look at them. "I refuse to let another monster come close to you. I failed to protect the both of you against Grindelwald. I will not let that happen again." He insisted. His stubborn children still looked incredibly unconvinced. "Daddy, if we go now, then it will be just like with Grindelwald. We won't know if you're safe or if you're alright. We already went through that once. Please don't make us go through that again." His daughter pleaded.

Percival sighed and kneeled in front of her, just like he did before Grindelwald attacked. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It's not safe here for you, sweetheart." He whispered. His daughter looked straight back at him. "It's not safe for you, either. Please, daddy. Let us stay." She said, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. 

He sighed again, looking at his daughter and at his son, who had also kneeled down. "Alright, you can stay for now. However, the second that anything goes wrong, you _will_ use your portkeys and return to New York. Either with or without me, understood?" He half-ordered, half-begged them, pointing towards his daughter's necklace and his son's bracelet. He had given the items to his children on the Christmas he now had made up for.

The accessories were actually portkeys that immediately transported his children to Tina and Queenie's house, once the password "thunderbird" was said. Both his children nodded and he sighed in relief, pulling the both of them into a hug, holding them tightly. He would not let Jerry get close to them. He would not fail his children again. He would protect them, until his last breath. 

They settled in the living room, knowing that they would be too nervous and scared to go back to sleep. Modesty climbed onto her father's lap and rested her head against his chest. Credence sat down next to them and leaned against his father's side. Percival held them both tightly against him, looking out of the slightly opened curtains to see if Jerry returned, having put up a spell at the edge of the property to let him know if someone was approaching his house. 

Modesty was the first one to fall asleep, her brother following soon after. Percival stayed awake, despite sleep calling to him. He would not let himself be vulnerable. He stayed like that for the next several hours, until he heard a car enter the street. Soon after that, he felt the spell give off a silent alarm and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He felt eyes looking at him and his children from outside, before leaving.

He stayed like that and kept his eyes closed, until he felt Jerry cross the edge of his property while leaving. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, looking at the sky that was slowly getting lighter by the minute. Knowing that Jerry would have to get inside for now and that his spell would wake him up if anyone was approaching, he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

He woke up, when he felt someone cross the edge again. Looking at the sun shining in the sky, he knew that at the very least, it wasn't Jerry. A few seconds later, Charlie appeared in front of the window, looking bruised and hurt, but alive. Percival carefully dislodged himself from his son and gently laid his daughter down on the couch, before going to answer the door.

Charlie looked like he had literally seen hell. Pecial quickly let him inside. "You look like crap." The boy muttered. Percival just gave him a look that said enough. "Well, when the man who lives across from you is actually a vampire and has blown up the house of your old friend, just so he will not need an invitation, you try and see how much sleep you get." He said sarcastically. 

Charlie gave him a surprised look. "You knew?!" He asked. Percival sighed and nodded. "I figured it out a few minutes after I met him. He knows that I know. We made a deal that I would leave him alone if he left me and my children alone. For now, he has kept his end of the deal." He said, looking at the other house thought the glass in the door. Charlie gave him an incredulous look

"So, you let him just turn people in your neighbourhood?!" He asked in a loud tone. Percival tried to shush him, but it was too late. He felt the air shift as Credence began to use his powers. "It's alright. It's just Charlie." He called. The air slowly went back to normal. Charlie gave him a confused look, having felt the shift as well. "What was that?" He asked. Percival sighed. "A long story." He muttered, before leading Charlie into the living room

Several minutes later, Charlie had told them what happened and Percival had told the basics of who he and his children were. MACUSA rules stated that No-Maj people were only allowed to be told about their world in emergencies and only when they would be obliviated later. Charlie listened with open mouth, his eyes nearly falling out of his sockets when he saw Percival's wand. He suddenly looked really excited. "This is great. You can help me take Jerry down." He said. 

Percival sighed, before turning towards his children and telling them to go upstairs for a few minutes. They were confused, but obeyed after several seconds. Once they were gone, Percival turned back towards Charlie. "The only reason I'm still here right now, is because I promised to leave him alone and I will continue to do so." He said, looking at the young man in front of him.

He held up his hand to stop Charlie's protests, before they even came out of his mouth. "The minute that Jerry sees that I'm helping you, he will come after me or worse: he will come after my children. He's seen them and he knows what they look like. If I go against him with you and we lose, I strongly suspect that he will keep me alive, capture my children and hurt them right in front of me, maybe even turn them and that just to hurt me. You told us what happened to your mother and Amy. I can't and won't let that happen to my children." He said, before sighing.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't help you. I want to. I really do, but I can not risk the safety of my children. Once you become a parent, you'll understand. I just came out of a dangerous situation with a dark wizard. I failed to protect my children and he got close to the both of them. I can and will not fail them again." He growled, his hands curling into fists at the thought of Jerry hurting his children. 

Charlie nodded. He was disappointed, but also understanding. " So, your mind is made up?" He asked. Percival nodded. "I'm sorry Charlie." He said, before looking out of the widow and frowning. "Who on earth is that?" He said, standing up to see it better. Charlie followed his line of sight and his eyes widened as he saw the man, who was quickly running towards Jerry's house. "That's Peter. I have to go." He said, grabbing all the weapons that he had taken with him and heading towards the door.

Percival quickly called him back and waved his wand, a spell settling on Charlie's skin. "A protection spell. If a vampire touches you, it will burn their skin for a short while. Good luck." He said. Charlie nodded and quickly ran out of the house. Percival called his children down and they settled back on the couch, Percival holding his children tightly, hoping that Charlie would somehow win.

After an hour or two, Percival saw something move outside. He looked and saw several people leaving Jerry's house. They looked dirty, but unhurt. The last ones to leave were Charlie, Amy and Peter. Charlie looked at him from across the street and waved at him, a big smile on his face. Percival let out a breath in both disbelief and relief. "He did it." He whispered, before letting out a laugh. "He did it." He said, hugging his children tightly.

A few days later, Percival and his children left to go back to New York, where Percival told Seraphina about what happened. His friend was happy that they were safe, but she had one major concern about the situation. "I trust that the No-Maj has been obliviated." She said. Percival nodded. "Of course, Sera. What do you take me for?" He asked with a laugh.

His best friend smiled at him, before having to disconnect the floo call to go back to work. "Dad, why did you not tell her that you obliviated everyone, except for miss Jane, Charlie and Amy?" Credence asked after making sure that the president could not hear him anymore. His father shrugged. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Besides, I gave them the choice to forget and they chose to remember." Percival said.

"Also, they both swore not to tell anyone and I actually trust them. And they will need all the knowledge that they can have, if they ever come across another monster. We'll go back in a few months to see how things are going. Now, come on. It's time for dinner." He said, before turning and leaving the room, his son following. Modesty quickly came down the stairs, once she smelled her father's cooking and quickly sat down after washing her hands.

Percival smiled at his children. This vacation had not turned out the way that he had expected or wanted, but they had come out of it alright and they were safe. Jerry had been destroyed and would never hurt anyone again. Percival sat down at the head of the table, his children at either side of him and began eating. Sometimes, it was necessary to break the rules if you wanted to keep everyone safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for the entire week. Percival was probably quite OOC, but idk 
> 
> R&R. See you next time
> 
> Also: R. I. P Anton Yelchin


End file.
